Operation Love Life
by Ashynarr
Summary: America's got a couple problems. One, he can't get close to Ukraine because of her brother always watching her, and two, Canada won't stop complaining about his lack of a love life. Of course, America just so happens to have the solution to both problems in his latest idea, but will Canada and Russia go for it? RusCan, AmeUkr, not to be taken seriously
1. The Hero's Plan

Operation Love Life (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: America's got a couple problems. One, he can't get close to Ukraine because of her brother always watching her, and two, Canada won't stop complaining about his lack of a love life. Of course, America just so happens to have the solution to both problems in his latest idea, but will Canada and Russia go for it?

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: RusCan, AmeUkr, crack

Note: Read my Author's Page for notes on any differences between Hetalia!canon and my canon. You'll be less confused that way.

((Well I just happened to notice someone asking for RusCan for their birthday... I don't know where this came from but I'm glad I wrote it. Also, this is a long longer than I initially planned, hence it being in parts.))

Chapter 1: The Hero's Plan

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

America had a problem.

Well to be accurate, he had two problems, but one of them wasn't really his but his brother's instead. But Canada complained about his own problem(s) enough around him that it sort of counted as a problem for him, right?

Wait that wasn't the point. What was the point was that once again he'd tried to sidle up to Ukraine to ask her out on a date, only to be denied when Russia smoothly stepped in, saying that 'they already had plans' and 'maybe at a more convenient time, da?' Which the look in his eyes as he looked down upon the superpower implying said convenient time would be around 'never'.

And thus another setback in his (nonexistent) love life.

There were very slim pickings for a hetero-romantic (aka straight unless he was drunk and wasn't as picky about who he banged and left that night) Nation, and even more so when he had a bad track record with most of the women he knew. For some reason though, Ukraine still liked him even though he and her brother had kind of gotten into a nasty little spat that had lasted about half a century and almost brought the world to an end several times.

Guess Belarus wasn't joking when she said her sister had a big heart behind those huge... tracts of land. Then again Belarus rarely joked, and when she did it was a bit on the, er, black side. But she was cool enough when she wasn't talking about her brother, so it was all good.

(He'd considered asking Belarus out once, but seeing her turn down Lithuania again made him withdraw the idea before she mangled him as well. Never let it be said he'd never shown survival instincts when it really counted.)

"Alfred are you even listening?"

Speaking of love life problems.

"Of course Mattie!"

If he was right (which he always was, because he'd heard the exact same speech several hundred times at this point and could probably mimic it, tone and all, if it weren't for the fact that he'd be smacked upside the head again by an irate Canadian), he had just finished the part where he complained that no one actually gave him a chance.

America, to keep the peace (and not have his northern brother huffy for week on end), didn't bring up the fact that this was usually because his brother spent the entire time trying (and failing) to start up conversations about topics his date usually didn't find interest in. There were very few people, to give an example, who could handle one of Canada's half-hour analysis on how if this hockey player has just done this instead of that they would have definitely gotten a goal in.

Don't even get him started on maple syrup. Or polar bears for that matter.

Of course, being both his neighbor and the only person he interacted with on a daily basis (they had a rather open door policy with each other – open meaning they pretty much dropped in whenever they felt like and the other put up with it), Canada thus usually used his southern brother as a vent for all his problems, leading to America developing the fine art of tuning people out while looking like he was paying attention.

The Canadian sighed, slumping in defeat. "Oh who am I kidding; it's not like you care anyway."

"Heeeey," The American dragged out, tapping his brother lightly (for him) on the head. "That's not true and you know it." And he did care, in his own way. It was just hard to do something for the northern brother when said brother was the cause of his own problems. "I'm sure you'll find someone who likes you soon!"

"You said that last time, too." But Canada had a small smile now, thus showing that America had accomplished his task of cheering up the other Nation at least a bit. "Did you have any luck with Irunya?"

The superpower groaned. "Nah, Ivan showed up again with more 'plans' with her." He slouched down, resting his head on the table. "I swear he has nothing to do other than annoy me now that he's not terrorizing most of Europe."

The American bet his brother would be able to get a date from his European friend without Russia trying to prevent it at every opportunity. Really, the only reason the Canadian probably hadn't was because he was very much on the opposite side of the scale from his southern brother...

Wait. Wait just a minute.

Canada was gay... Russia was very much a guy... if Russia was distracted, it would give America a shot at taking Ukraine out and getting her on his side... plus if it worked out his brother would finally stop complaining about his own love life. It was perfect!

The Canadian failed to agree.

"Al, we barely talk to each other as it is, and he sat on me for an entire meeting!"

"But Mattieeeeeeeee," the superpower whined. "He could be the one! And it'll at least give me a chance to ask Iryna out without him getting in the way! Please, for me?"

Canada frowned, unconvinced. "And what exactly would we do? We barely have anything in common."

"Of course you do! Like snow, and... uh..." The unimpressed look America was getting showed the other still wasn't on board.

"Point proven." The northern brother turned to leave, and the southern, panicked, blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Hockey!"

The Canadian stopped. The superpower, emboldened, continued on. "I mean, I've heard him gloating a time or two about how good his teams are and stuff, and figured if anyone could give him a run for it's money it's you." He put on a winning Hollywood smile as his brother turned back to him, thoughtful expression on his face.

"...you're sure?"

Oh yeah, hook, line, and sinker. "Of course! When have I ever steered you wrong, Mattie?"

He dutifully ignored the muffled snicker from the other Nation.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: ...okay, there's no excuse for this other than wanting to do something other than the whole 'America opposes RusCan because commie and little brother and blah blah blah' trend. Plus I already had a good excuse from my other RusCan fic, so why not?

And there needs to be more AmeUkr in the world in my opinion. WRITE ME MORE, MINIONS!

...or I can just write it myself one of these days. -sigh-


	2. Complications

Operation Love Life (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: America's got a couple problems. One, he can't get close to Ukraine because of her brother always watching her, and two, Canada won't stop complaining about his lack of a love life. Of course, America just so happens to have the solution to both problems in his latest idea, but will Canada and Russia go for it?

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: RusCan, AmeUkr, crack

Note: Read my Author's Page for notes on any differences between Hetalia!canon and my canon. You'll be less confused that way.

((I'm writing this in random chunks since I want to get it done ASAP. Expect almost daily updates. And I'll write this all ahead of time so it doesn't interfere with my scheduled updates, alright?))

Chapter 2: Complications

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Two weeks, four days of planning, and six attempts at backing out on Canada's part later, another world meeting was taking place. The two sat next to each other, studiously ignoring England's speech on the trouble with his butterfly population in favor of more important things.

"I give up, I can't do this."

Make that seven attempts.

"You can't give up now!" America pleaded. "The meeting's almost over, and then all you have to do is go up and ask! Easy!"

"Says you." Canada sighed as he sank further into his seat.

"C'mon Mattie, you said you'd give it a shot!" If he didn't go through with it now, the American would never get a chance again!

"..." Eventually the Canadian sighed. "Fine."

The meeting ended soon after, and after an encouraging push in his direction, the northern Nation reluctantly approached Russia, biting his lower lip in nervousness. "Er, Ivan?"

The Slavic Nation seemed to take no notice of his quiet voice. He tried again, louder. "Ivan?"

"Hmm?" The larger man asked, looking at him now.

All the briefly won confidence drained away, and Canada once again found himself wishing he hadn't agreed to his brother's stupid plan. "Uh... hi."

"Hello, Matvey." He responded, before a brief, awkward silence ensued. "...was there something you needed?"

"Oh, um, right... ah..." His gaze wandered, eventually coming across the American who was frantically gesturing while mouthing 'just ask already!'. Swallowing, he returned his gaze to the other Nation, who surprisingly hadn't left yet, and took a deep breath. "Wouldyouliketogoouttodinnerw ithme?"

A moment of silence. "Ah, could you repeat please? I cannot understand when you speak that quickly."

Damnit, it was nerve-wracking the first time. "I was thinking... since neither of us are busy tonight or anything, er, maybe you'd like to go get dinner?"

After another short silence, the Slavic man nodded slowly, eyes narrowed just a bit. "Your brother did not put you up to this?"

Yes. "No, no, I was just, uhm..." Excuse, excuse – aha! "I heard you liked hockey too, and I thought maybe we could talk about it while we ate."

That seemed to clear up any suspicion, and Russia smiled. "That sounds good. When would you like to eat?"

Was this actually working? "Uh, five thirty maybe?"

The older man nodded in acceptance. "I will see you then, Matvey. We will meet at the hotel lobby?"

"Sure, see you there." With that the Russian walked off, leaving the Canadian to finally relax at the realization that it had worked.

Then he tensed again as he realized that _holy fuck it had worked_ and now he was going out to dinner with _Russia_.

A hand clapped on his back. "See, I knew you could do it!" America congratulated way too cheerfully in his brother's opinion.

"Alfred how the hell did you talk me into going on a date with Ivan?" The panicking Canadian turned on his brother. "The second he finds out you're behind this he's going to kill me-"

"You're just being paranoid, Matt! There's no way this can fail!"

The look Canada sent at his brother would make most countries cower.

Key word being 'most'.

(Remember those survival instincts I mentioned? Yeah, me neither.)

When America failed to react as hoped, the northern Nation sighed. "You better hope this works, or I'll sic my bear on you."

"Hey, it's not like he's Nat or anything."

A moment of silence.

"Shit, Natalya!" They cried in unison.

"If she finds out I'm on a date with her brother she's going to murder me _why did you think this was a good idea Alfred?_"

"Don't worry, I got this." America placated. "I'll just keep her distracted while you're on your date, and as long as no one tells her we're clear."

"How?" Canada, despite his brother's words, did not feel any safer for some reason.

"I dunno, I'll think of something, we've got a bit of time." After a second his eyes lit up, and his fist slamming into his hand. All that was missing was the lightbulb over his head. "Got it! I'll tell her Ivan wants to meet her at the park over on the other side of town. When she gets there I'll tell her she just missed him and then 'help' her look for him! All you have to do is text me when you're done and I can bring her back to the hotel."

That... almost sounded good.

Then again, so had asking Russia out when the superpower had spun it right.

"Are you sure that'll work?" The Canadian asked dubiously. "What if you pass by the restaurant while we're there and she sees us?"

"That's why we'll be on the far side of town." The American reminded.

"...fine. But if I die because of you I am haunting your sorry ass for the rest of your life."

America swallowed. "Got it."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: Aha, and of course trouble just has to pop up. Thankfully America is on the job!

Tomorrow is the date! Yay!


	3. Dinner and a Game, Part the First

Operation Love Life (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: America's got a couple problems. One, he can't get close to Ukraine because of her brother always watching her, and two, Canada won't stop complaining about his lack of a love life. Of course, America just so happens to have the solution to both problems in his latest idea, but will Canada and Russia go for it?

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: RusCan, AmeUkr, crack

Note: Read my Author's Page for notes on any differences between Hetalia!canon and my canon. You'll be less confused that way.

((Aha, I swear this is just too much fun. And it seems poor Al has completely forgotten about something rather important...))

Chapter 3: Dinner and a Game, Part the First

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Canada nervously shifted back and forth, waiting in the lobby for his... date... so they could head out to the restaurant. America had already slipped out earlier, Belarus following a few moments later. He could only pray that his plans to keep her distracted and away from them would pan out, or else...

He shivered, not liking where his imagination took him next.

A hand clasped on his shoulder, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Are you needing a warmer jacket?" Russia asked, mild frown on his face.

The Canadian shook his head quickly. "No no, I'm good, let's get going-" He started out the door and down the street, the older man's footsteps behind him. After a moment the Russian caught up, walking besides the shorter man.

"It is a nice evening, da?" The Slavic Nation asked after a bit.

"I guess..." Canada replied; it actually was rather nice out, but not exactly the best topic of conversation. The two lapsed into an awkward silence shortly thereafter.

Soon after (much to their mutual relief), they arrived at the small Italian restaurant, quickly getting seated and ordering their drinks. Neither commented on the other getting their own preferred alcoholic drink.

~0~0~

Meanwhile, at least fifteen minutes away by foot, America was trying his best to play innocent (and not terrified out of his mind if she found out the truth) as Belarus gave him a flat look.

"Brother was supposed to meet me here; where is he?"

The superpower shrugged. "Dunno. I was just passing by when I saw him here. He saw me and told me ta wait here while he went and got something."

She frowned just a touch more.

America, just a bit paled, forced out a laugh. "Hey, your birthday is coming up, right? Maybe he forgot to get you a present and wanted to get you something."

He held his breath, because he had no freaking clue when her birthday actually was – the only thing that came to mind was 'winter', but then again that might just be Christmas he's thinking about because that's the other time of year he got gifts and fuck did he remember to actually finish his Christmas list for this year damn if he forgot to ask for the rocket powered jet skis he wouldn't be able to-

Wait he was getting sidetracked again. That seemed to happen a lot.

He breathed an internal sigh of relief when her expression slowly became less hostile, nodding thoughtfully. "That is possible. Brother can be forgetful sometimes."

Just when he thought he was out of the worst, a small hand clamped tightly around his wrist. "Wha-"

"You will help me look for brother."

It wasn't a request.

Considering how easily she could break the wrist in her grip right now, he nodded quickly. With that she turned and started walking, dragging the larger Nation along with no issue. (To be fair he wasn't resisting if only because he liked living, so it made it easier for her to do so.)

The only thing he could thank for the moment was that they were heading away from where his brother and her brother were eating right now. '_You so freaking owe me for this, Matt!_'

~0~0~

Neither of them spoke up until after they'd ordered their meals.

"You said you wished to speak to me about hockey?" Russia asked, usual smile in place.

Canada nodded, confidence slightly bolstered by the comfortable topic. "Yeah. How have you teams been doing this year?"

"Very well; perhaps enough to even beat your teams this year, Matvey."

The smaller man's eyes sharpened. "That might be difficult, since my teams are doing even better this year."

The Russian's smile quirked into a smirk. "That may be, but overconfidence will lead to downfall, da?"

"I could say the same to you."

The older man laughed. "You are very interesting, Matvey. Why you do not show this side of yourself more often?"

Canada calmed a bit. "Because most of the time I don't really feel like being aggressive. But damnit hockey is _my_ sport; I invented it for crying out loud!"

Russia gave him a long, thoughtful look. It made the smaller Nation both nervous and a bit excited.

"...after meal, we play. There is ice rink not too far from here; we play one on one, winner gets a favor from loser."

...that...

sounded absolutely _perfect_.

No one else wanted to play with him after the first time (America being the main exception, because even if he was afraid of the Canadian on the ice, he was also stubborn and got a thrill out of having an equal in a sport he actually played), so this was an opportunity he couldn't pass up.

The idea that the other might try to get back at him should the larger man loose didn't once cross his mind, the building excitement at getting back on the ice his only focus.

Their meal was much more companionable, a trade of light jabs at the other and their teams before moving on to other things as they came to mind. When it departed from hockey neither knew, but they were still talking and that was all that mattered.

~0~0~

"Uh, I don't think he's here."

Belarus shot the captive American a sharp look, making him clamp his mouth shut hurriedly. "I will determine that for myself."

A few moments passed. "...brother isn't here, either."

America internally pointed out that he'd just said that, but refrained from making a peep. The Slavic woman sighed.

"Perhaps he stopped for food. We will look for him there next."

..._fuck_. "There's a thousand food places in town; where would we even start?"

"Near the hotel, of course."

..._double fuck_.

_'Matt, you'd really better appreciate this when this is all over!'_

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: Date was getting a bit long, so broke it up into two parts. Also, pity the Alfred. Pity him I say.


	4. Dinner and a Game, Part the Second

Operation Love Life (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: America's got a couple problems. One, he can't get close to Ukraine because of her brother always watching her, and two, Canada won't stop complaining about his lack of a love life. Of course, America just so happens to have the solution to both problems in his latest idea, but will Canada and Russia go for it?

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: RusCan, AmeUkr, crack

Note: Read my Author's Page for notes on any differences between Hetalia!canon and my canon. You'll be less confused that way.

((Only one part to go after this! This is the fastest I've ever finished a story that wasn't a oneshot.))

Chapter 4: Dinner and a Game, Part the Second

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

After they finished their food, Russia generously paid the bill, saying he would make the other pay him back when he won.

Canada, of course, scoffed at the idea of that happening, but inwardly wondered what he would ask for when he won. He couldn't really ask for cash since the other /had/ just paid for their food, and there was nothing else that really struck his interest.

Oh well, he could decide that later.

For now there were more important things, like the fact that the rink did in fact have hockey gear, and that there was a minimal amount of people here to get in the way of their game. When the two informed the people of their game, the others quickly cleared out, eager to watch the free show.

After a few minutes of convincing the manager, two nets were brought out and hockey gear was quickly claimed and equipped by the Nations. Once everything was in place the two skated to their spots, facing off with a misleading calm.

The puck was dropped between them, and the person quickly escaped to the side as the two clashed.

Matthew's grin for once matched the sheer energy and bloodlust of his opponent, neither gentle in their attacks on the other to get control of the small black puck. Back and forth they went, kicking up shaved ice as they embroiled themselves in the moment.

Finally, finally, the first goal was made by the Canadian, who gave a victorious shout as the Russian shook his head.

"The game is not over yet, Matvey." He noted to the other.

"Oh, I know, trust me." They were just getting started.

~0~0~

It was over.

His life was through.

Each step closer sounded like a bell tolling, mocking his imminent demise at the blade of a soon-to-be-infuriated Slavic woman with a massive brother complex. And the worst part? He'd die _hungry_. It's not exactly like anyone would grant his dying wish of a McDonalds triple patty burger with extra cheese and bacon when he was bleeding out from all the wounds inflicted on his body, now would they.

He'd long since given up on convincing the other that it was a bad idea after one particularly sharp look had made all of his courage vanish into the night like startled pigeons. Now all he could do as they slowly came up on the restaurant was hope that the two weren't visible from the windows...

...alright, they weren't. Good. He breathed an internal sigh of relief...

...before scanning the room again. He realized that the reason they weren't visible was because _they weren't there_. Which meant that he had no idea where they were, which meant he couldn't direct Belarus away (not that that had been working all that well anyways)-

Shit. Fuck fuck fuck shit fuck god dammit son of a bitch– his mind continued on that track, cursing out his brother. '_Dammit you were supposed to stick to the plan! You could have at least texted me to tell me where you were going!'_

They continued down the long path back to the hotel, the Belorussian unaware or uncaring of her captive's internal panicking.

(Or maybe she was enjoying it. Heck if he knew at this point.)

~0~0~

The moment the puck flew into the back of the mesh net of the goal, the crowd went wild. It had been a close match, but it had finally ended 3-2 in Russia's favor. Canada, although frustrated that he had lost, was also giddy because that had been one of the best one on ones he had ever played.

"Good game." He greeted a bit out of breath as the other Nation skated up to him.

"Da, it was close. You are a good opponent." The Russian complemented, bringing out another grin from the Canadian.

"Like I said, it's my game." He was already calming back to his usual self. "Still, you won, I guess... you wanted me to pay you back for dinner, right?"

His wallet was in his locker at the moment, so he started heading to the edge so he could go and grab it. Before he could get to far, he was yanked back by a firm grip and spun around to face the larger man.

"I had something else in mind..." The Russian man told him softly before pulling him into a kiss.

It was a bit dry and chapped from the cold, and there was just a hint of metal from where he had elbowed the man in the face 'accidentally', but it was also a lot warmed than the Canadian had expected. He reincorporated it once his mind caught up to the situation, pressing up to the older man without breaking the kiss.

Finally they had to break for air, leaving Canada in a small daze as his mind played over the kiss again.

"...wow."

Russia chuckled, the sound rumbling in his chest where the smaller man was still pressed to. "Would you like another then?"

"Yes please." The Canadian answer without hesitation, because wow that had been amazing.

He pouted just a bit when all he got instead was a tap to the nose. "Ah, then you will have to earn it in the rematch~!"

Wait, was the other seriously asking him out for another date? Yes, yes, a thousand times yes if it meant more evenings like this one. The younger man grinned. "I'll look forward to it."

By the time they'd helped finish putting everything away from their match, it was much later than either had originally expected. Glancing at his watch, Canada panicked just a bit. "Shit, I forgot about Al-"

Russia's gaze narrowed just a bit. "What about him?"

The smaller man winced a bit. "Ah, he promised to keep Natalya off our backs during the date, and I told him I'd text him when we left the restaurant so he knew when he could stop, but I completely forgot..." It was close enough to the truth, right?

There was a moment of silence, and the Canadian freverently prayed he hadn't just ruined his one good hope at a solid love life.

"...that is surprisingly thoughtful of him. I may thank him later, even if it probably more for your sake than mine."

Crisis averted. Canada smiled thankfully. "I'll let him know."

The rest of the walk was spend in companionable talk, up until they entered the hotel lobby to see Belarus patiently waiting in one of the chairs with America knocked out in the seat next to her.

Well, at least there wasn't blood yet.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: Well, it looks like RusCan gets a happy ending... but wait! What about Al?

And I don't care what's inaccurate this is humor! Man it feels good but at the same time it's like I'm cheating on my significant other... if that significant other is my constant need for accuracy.

(Also, last night I had a /great/ dream where I got to make out with Alfred. My life is good. nwn)


	5. And the Hero Gets the Girl

Operation Love Life (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: America's got a couple problems. One, he can't get close to Ukraine because of her brother always watching her, and two, Canada won't stop complaining about his lack of a love life. Of course, America just so happens to have the solution to both problems in his latest idea, but will Canada and Russia go for it?

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: RusCan, AmeUkr, crack

Note: Read my Author's Page for notes on any differences between Hetalia!canon and my canon. You'll be less confused that way.

((And only now he remembers the original reason for the plan. Poor Alfred...))

Chapter 5: And the Hero Gets the Girl

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

America woke with a groan. For a moment he wracked his brain, trying to figure out who he'd lost a drinking contest to, before remembering the events of earlier.

"Shit!" He shot up, only to fall back as his head made him well aware at what it thought of that movement. "Oooooooooooow..."

"Finally awake?" An amused and concerned voice asked from his left.

The American turned his head and glared weakly at his brother. "Remind me again why I do these things for you? Shit, I feel like I got hit by a truck..."

Canada smiled innocently. "Because you're the hero?"

The glare intensified.

"...because I'm your brother and you love me even when we piss each other off?"

If looks could kill. The Canadian rolled his eyes.

"Because it was originally your idea to use me to get Ivan out of the way so you could ask Irunya out without him knowing?"

Oh, right, that was- oh.

"Shit!" He'd completely forgotten about that in his quest to keep Belarus from murdering them both and taking Russia on their dead bodies. And now the opportunity was lost...

The tears were entirely because of the headache throbbing. Totally.

Canada gave his head a sympathetic pat. "There there... there'll be other chances..."

"But this was supposed to be my chance..." America whined. "And now there's nothing else I can distract him with long enough to get a date from her..."

"Well geeze, I can just take Ivan out on another date if you're that upset about it."

"...huh?"

The northern brother beamed. "For once your plan wasn't so stupid – Ivan and I hit it off pretty well."

"Oh..." He... hadn't really expected that. It'd been a possibility, but... "...huh."

"...you weren't expecting it to work out, were you?"

"Of course I was! ...just not completely."

A whack to the head followed, with an accompanying complaint from the superpower.

"Jerk." But there was no real anger behind it, only the sort of weary acceptance that comes with knowing someone far too well for far too long.

Before the conversation could continue, America was distracted by a heavenly scent wafting from the hall. His entire focus was on the doorway as he heard the door click open, then shut, and he couldn't believe his eyes when Ukraine strode in, a bag of McDonalds in her hands as she smiled sweetly at them.

"Hello Alfred, Matvey. I brought you some breakfast since I didn't have time to make anything myself."

Canada smiled at her, getting up. "It's fine, you can share with Al. I promised Ivan I'd meet up with him for coffee this morning." Before his brother could protest the Canadian had already disappeared out the door with a final wave, leaving the two alone.

"Oh... but I got food for him as well..." She muttered. "I hope it doesn't go to waste..."

"Nah it's fine, I can probably finish it off." America said, suddenly feeling a bit nervous now that it was just the two of them. Alone. In a room.

She turned back to him, smiling. "I forgot you have a very healthy appetite."

The American flushed. "It's just 'cause I didn't get to eat last night, that's all."

Ukraine laughed lightly. "It isn't bad thing; you work hard so you are needing a lot of fuel."

He perked up a bit at that. "That's what I keep saying, but no one believes me! I mean Tino knows where I'm coming from 'cause he has the same problem but no one picks fun at _him_ for it." Now the superpower was pouting, because it just wasn't fair that everyone poked and prodded at him for something he couldn't help.

The Slavic woman sat down beside him, opening the bag and allowing more of the delicious smell to escape from the food within. "Matvey told me this was your favorite from the menu..." She told him as she pulled out two jam-packed McGriddles and a fresh apple pie.

"You are an angel from the highest of heavens bless you." He thanked her in all seriousness and joy as he quickly claimed the food, quickly biting into one of the McGriddles with a grateful hum.

"Thank you for helping my brother on his date. It was very sweet of you to do."

America blushed again. "It's cool; had to help Mattie out and all that."

"Still, if there was a way for me to thank you properly..."

"Maybe a date?"

She blinked in surprise, then smiled broadly. "Oh, that would be lovely!"

As they discussed where and when it would happen, America decided that maybe it had all worked out after all.

But hey, he'd come up with the plan, right? Of course it worked!

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: The end.

I'll get back to my regular stuff soon. Promise.


End file.
